Promised Delusion
by Chaltier
Summary: I'd always be by your side, may us be enemies or lovers..'


Whoa havn't been here for a while, and not to mention the fact that I haven't written anything for a long time ;; Here be my first Bleach drabbles ever. This is actually not my favourite pairing believe it or not, but I've come to love Gin so much, this is an Aizen x Gin centric fiction.. **Warning**: **contains spoilers** up to the manga chapter 178Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer's note**: T.T I'd buy **Kubo Tite** if I could. All characters belong to the godly KT, as so is Bleach.

* * *

**Promised Delusion**

Your body hung neatly in blood right before my very eyes. It was a scene that I both longed to see, yet, a scene that I feared so much.

You've hypnotized every single cell in my body. Every drops of blood within my veins chose to follow your command. You've taken over my mind, my body, and my soul ever since the beginning. And my heart, too, seemed to be caught up in a spell cast from your lips. Through your whispers.

Today, was the day I finally had to see it with my own eyes. I tried to sense the tiniest presence of your spiritual pressure. I wanted to scream to these people that this person, whom I loved dearly, is not yet dead. I wanted to deny it so much, the meaning of what my eyes were telling me. I was scared by the faintest thought of losing you. Far more than death could've scared me. What if any of this is real? What if I couldn't feel the warmth of your hands on me again? What if that was the last time I'd ever see you smiling gently over me?

My mind felt as if it was burning in massacre. Yet, that very piece of you in my heart reminded me that all of this was merely an illusion.

Yes, it was all an illusion. An act put up to destroy those who forbade our love.

I closed my eyes and images of that day started playing over in my head again.

* * *

A young boy stood in the rain, not much younger than me. The boy's resembled me so much in every way. His shinigami uniform completely wet along with his body. Yet, he didn't care. He cried over the words spoken by his captain. The words seemed to be too cruel for the mind of the innocent boy. It was that, his captain was a hollow, and all this time his existence was merely an illusion.

He was not scared, nor did he ask how was his captain able to conceal his true identity. Instead, he was sad. What his captain told him only meant one thing to the boy. Shinigami and hollows were destined to destroy each other's existence.

He murmured under his cry, that he could not bear to thrust his sword into his captain's chest, for his love for this man had penetrated deep into his heart. So deep that if taken away, he would wither, just like a tree who's root had entrusted its life to the ground it lived on.

The older man, who stood in front of him, began caressing the boy's head gently; gesturing the boy to lay on his broad shoulders, assuring him that he was still the same person the boy had been spending his time with. The boy soon found comfort burying his face in his captain's chest, still trying to keep the tears hidden under his wet silver hair.

"Ichimaru, please don't cry."

The words didn't seem to reach the boy this time. His tears kept flowing on his cheeks, torturing his beautiful skin with each drop.

The taller man pulled the boy tighter into his arms, and said "We'll always be together. I won't forgive those who stand in our way. I'll make them see our existence as one." He then paused, "only if you promise that you'll always be by my side..."

* * *

I still remembered your words back then, clearly in my mind. So clear that I could almost hear your voice as if you're standing next to me. I could even recall perfectly, the kiss you planted onto my lips back then. A kiss with a slight taste of salt, and yet sweet.

I didn't need time to decide. I chose to follow you wherever you go. Even to hell, if that's where our feeling would take us. I felt as if I could die from happiness, knowing that I was the only one amongst others entrusted with your secret. The one and only, chosen by your heart. I promised you I'd always be by your side, may us be enemies or lovers. And that promise still holds true with time. Even now, along with my proof.

I didn't wish to cause anymore pain to you.

_To myself._

No matter how hard I told myself that all this was just an illusion, it hurt deeply to see you covered in blood, which seemed to flow endlessly from you.

_An act._

My part of the act was still waiting to be done. I should only do it exactly the same way as we've planned each night in secret. Only then, I'd be able to free myself from the terror of your death. Only then, I'd be able to abandon myself before you again.

I couldn't help to feel pity seeing the young vice-captain, screaming and crying over her dead captain. "Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen! No! This isn't real! Captain Aizen!" I didn't realize I was smiling until I was distracted by the presence of more people, simply coming to stare at you.

Yes, this wasn't real. And now, I'll show you myself that our feeling is what is real. I took a deep breath and stepped forward into the crowd who stood in surprise of your death.

"What's going on? Who's screaming so early in the morning?"

Funny how human minds were easily readable like a book. Her expression changed rapidly the moment she saw me. From sadness to anger. An anger which seemed to me, would erupt in an instant. Both vice-captains, soon burst into fight. One daring to protect me, the other daring to kill me.

Their fight brought more pleasure and ease to my eyes, more than I thought it would. I smiled to the thought and lifted up my head to see you still frozen neatly in blood. Your smile could only reach me and no one else.

Like I said. Neat as our beautiful plan.

END


End file.
